the divergent games
by JoJome2014
Summary: Tris and Four go in the hunger games.


**Disclaimer Sadly I do not own Twilight Character's but I own the plot**

I am Bella Swan I have medium length mahogany colored plain Jane hair, Albino plain Jain skin, and boring brown eyes. I just moved to Lil' old Forks Washington from Miami Florida. I moved to Forks because my mom, Renée, just passed away. Renée and my father got divorced when my big brother Emmett and I were younger Emmett was 9 I was 7.

Emmett is 2 years older than me (so that makes him 18), has curly dark dark brown hair, and is super muscly. He looks like a freaking body builder for Christ's sake, but when you get to know him he's just a big teddy bear.

I stood outside my new house in Forks, just taking a break from my very, very fast moving life. "Bella!" my brother Emmett called snapping me out of my trance. "Coming!" I answered. I walked inside to see Emmett trapping our father in a bear hug. "Emmett! Can't breathe!" Charlie called out. "Oops sorry dad." Emmett apologized releasing Charlie, whom in turn started gasping for air. I just chuckled quietly walking over to give Charlie a hug." Hi char.. dad I missed you." I said as I hugged my father. "Hi Bells. It's been so long look how grown up you are your almost 17!" Charlie replied sounding somewhat astounded. I laughed again and grabbed my bags heading up to my old room leaving Charlie and Emmett talking about sports. I went up the all too familiar staircase where I had broken 3-6 bones when I was younger, into my old hallway to my old room. Nothing had really changed besides the fact that Charlie had added a desk, a couch and a pretty purple bed spread. I sat in my room unpacking until it was dinner time and I had to feed Em and Charlie.

The next day I woke up at about 7:15 leaving me 45 minutes to get ready for school.

**Edward P.O.V**

I woke up to my twin sister jumping on my bed and yelling "Get up Eddie boy!" "Ugh... Go away Alice." I said as I threw the pillow at her. "Ow Edward! Come on you and me got picked to welcome the new students! Isn't that exiting!?" she squealed/questioned. Well I guess when she put it that way I could wake up. Hey, who knows it could be a hot new chick. "Fine Alice I'm up." I got up and threw on my black ACDC graphic tee, a pair of jeans, and my Nikes. Yeah, I'm the school playboy. I've made out with every girl at my school besides, my sister, her best friend and the new girl. Damn I hope this new girl is hot, I'm a little sick of all these sluts at my school. "Alice let's go!" I yelled up the stairs. "Coming!" Then we got in my Volvo and drove to school.

**Bella P.O.V**

I put on my gray knit t shirt, my distressed skinnies, my gray Nikes, and put my favorite headband in after taming my waves. "Bells we have to go, hurry up!" "Alright Em I'm coming!" I yelled back running down the steps and almost tripping on my way to Emmett's jeep. On the way to school Emmett tortured me by making me listen to Honky Tonk. Did I mention how I hate country music? When we got to school we walked into the office and was met by a small, bouncing girl, with short black hair pointing in all different directions, gorgeous ice blue eyes, and she was about 4' 8". "Hi I'm Alice! My brother and I will show you and your brother around school! Isn't that great! I just know we are going to be the best of friends!" Alice squealed. "Hi. Um I'm Edward." I turned in the direction of the voice and stopped in front of me was a vision of a man. He had bronze hair that said "I just had sex", gorgeous green eyes, and a tan muscly body. "Um I-I'm Bella and this is um..um.. uh." I stuttered like an idiot. "I'm Emmett her older brother I'm a Senior and Bells is a Junior but you probably already know this." Emmett chuckled and I knew he was going to make fun of me later oh great.

**Edward P.O.V**

As we got to school Alice and I were waiting in the office for Bella and Emmett. Excitement was radiating off Alice. Then a big muscly man walks in with a gorgeous brunette. Alice shot out her seat like a bullet and ran over to them I walked over still in my trance she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Alice introduced herself then I did when I did Bella looked at me then her jaw dropped and she stuttered. Oh shit, I must have done something wrong why else would she look at me like that. Then her brother the muscle man spoke up saving me and her. "So Alice could you show me around?" "Yeah sure, Edward will you show Bella around?" "Yeah sure I would love to." She smiled and blushed the gestured for me to lead the way just then Bella tripped over her own feet but before she could hit the floor I swept her up in my arms. She just stared into my eyes and I did the same, until Lauren cleared her throat I stood Bella up and Lauren my girl of the week. Shoved her out of the way and tried to kiss me, I shrugged out of it and Lauren looked confused. Hahaha bet that happens often. "Hi Eddie, did you miss me." "Umm no not really look Lauren I have to show Bella around school." "Oh okay will I see you later Eddie?" She tried purring seductively it sound gross. "Uh no and don't call me Eddie" I mumbled helping Bella up again and walking away.

**Bella P.O.V**

I can't believe this gorgeous man just ditched a tall, sexy, big boobed, blond, for me! Me! I was so amazed I tripped again and he caught me again, but this time he kissed me. "Well Bella do you want to come over and we can continue this in my room?" he asked seductively. That's when I realized that he was a player. Pretty soon I was fuming mad and he looked sort of scared. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled then I slapped him. I could feel everyone looking at us. His face was shocked to say the least. I ran out of the classroom into the bathroom and Alice ran in after me. "Oh Bella I am so sorry I should have told you he was a-" but I cut her off "Player? Yeah you should have!" I yelled then Alice looked sad and I instantly felt horrible. "Alice I'm sorry! I didn't mean it please forgive me." I begged her. She just smiled and nodded then her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do you want revenge on my brother" she questioned. "Hell yeah." Then we both grinned evilly.

The next day I went to Alice's house at 6:00 am and her friend Rosalie answered the door "Oh hi is this a bad time?" I asked. "No of course not. I'm helping Alice make you drop dead gorgeous." She squealed the last part. "Oh I didn't realize I needed two people to make me pretty." I mumbled. " Bella how could you say that! Your gorgeous! I am just here to help with the hair, Alice sucks at hair" she answered. That made me feel so much better. "Here is Alice's room go put these and these and this on." I went into the bathroom to change, and I looked at the clothes she handed me I saw a pair of miss me shorts, A white lacy tank, and tan leather sneaker wedges. I put it on and walked out of the bathroom and Rosalie dragged me over to Alice who immediately started doing my makeup while Rosalie started curling my hair. When I was finished they finally let me look. I looked in the mirror to find a beautiful woman looking back at me. "Wow." I was speechless. The girls just laughed and started dragging me down the stairs.

**Edward P.O.V**

I woke up confused and angry and hurt from what happened yesterday. I threw on a white t-shirt, my favorite jean shorts, and my tan chucks, and walked down stairs to see Bella sitting in my kitchen Laughlin with my sister, my mom, and Rose. "Bella?" I questioned she stopped laughing and said very coolly "Edward." Then continued talking and laughing "Bella can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "Fine." She said coolly again walking toward me I could see her but bouncing as she lead me to my room. I shut the door behind us and said "First of all you look incredible second I have decided to give up my playboy ways, for you." I said with so much sincerity I knew she believed it. "Oh Edward I love you." She sobbed into my shirt. "I love you too my Bella" I said and we lived happily forever after.


End file.
